


ILLUSION ˚☽ Choi San imagines

by gssmyg



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Atiny - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Imagines, Other, Wonderland, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gssmyg/pseuds/gssmyg
Summary: A variety of Choi San imagines that explore the imagination of Wonderland
Kudos: 4





	ILLUSION ˚☽ Choi San imagines

**Author's Note:**

> 🦙Rules and Guidelines 🦙
> 
> ━━━━━ ━━  
> ┃ ┃  
>  | ₍՞◌′ᵕ‵ू◌₎ ┃  
>  | |   
> └━━━━━━┘  
>  7 ┃ 8┃ 9┃ /┃  
> ━┛━┛━ |━ ┛  
> 4 ┃5 ┃6 ┃ +┃  
> ━┛━┛━┛━┛  
> 1 ┃ 2 ┃ 3┃= ┃  
>  ━┛━┛━┛━┛♡
> 
> PLEASE READ*
> 
> •This is FICTIONAL. Nothing in this book is meant to harm, or make anyone feel bad! 
> 
> •if there is anything that you do not like, please exit out! There is no need for rude, hurtful comments. 
> 
> •We're all here to have a great time! Lets be a wonderful ATINY community without being rude, racist, sexist, discriminant, and more! 
> 
> Thank you all for your time,   
> Lets go >>>

.ೃ ﹀﹀﹀﹀  
• Theme: sweet, warming, emotional.  
• Additional cute features: soft items, Christmas theme.  
• inspiration: Christmas happiness  
Plot: You experience an unforgettable night after your family mistreats your love for them.  
Song reference: Do You? By: Yiruma  
﹀﹀﹀﹀.ೃ 

🌲

Y/N's P.O.V.

The month of December was meant to be filled with beautiful times and unforgettable moments that brought out the best of us.. it wasn't meant to be a time where you wished you were alone, or even worse not in this world anymore. You were once more humiliated by your family while dining out as a family gathering. You hadn't done anything, nor said anything that would offend anyone; but as usual you were the victim of an unwanted hate. 

You couldn't stand to be with them one more second. Quickly, but politely you excused yourself before taking off. Meeting the cold winter hair you sighed and closed your eyes inhaling as much air as possible. Your throat cried out as you held back all traces of tears. You wouldn't let them win, not this time. When you opened your eyes slowly you spotted bright lights a couple of miles away. Was it a local fair?

You squinted your eyes in attempt to try to see from how far you were and sighed. I guess you could take the bus and make your way there without having anyone driving you around. You quickly made your way to the stop just in time. After waiting behind a couple of people you made it into the lovely bus. Soft Christmas music played through the speakers and the heater's warmth engulfed around you like the warm hug you were currently craving. 

You smiled softly while thanking the bus driver after paying for your fare. You spotted a spot by the window and made your way towards it only to be pushed aside by someone who ran to get that same spot as well. You stumbled to the side and landed on top of someone with a yelp. The fact that you had heels right now wasn't too helpful. 

The person quickly stabilized you from falling and asked you if you were alright. 

"Are you alright?" You bobbed your head and looked up at the individual. His face was covered underneath a black mask, and his soft, eyeliner traced eyes stared back at yours widely. He blinked a couple of times before holding you tight as he stood up slowly trying to not step on you or anything. 

"Here. Have my spot-"

"No... it's alright, really. I won't be here for too long. I have a couple more stops to go and then I'll be on my way." 

Coming to his senses and realizing that you two were still holding hands securely, he brought both of your intertwined hands up and let go of yours softly. He moved your hand closer to you and you looked at it seeing your index finger cut. The burning sensation made your finger twitch. 

"Did you hurt yourself when you stumbled onto me?" 

You looked at the young man again, shaking your head. This wasn't his doing. Actually, you had no idea how you even ended up with a cut on your finger. 

"No... I actually don't know how this happened..." You sheepishly replied. 

He let out a soft giggle and let your hand go once you were seated. You watched as he managed to not stumbled the same way you had done as he got something from his coat pocket. He passed it over to you. The strawberry and white bear band aid glistened underneath the public bus' lighting. An unconscious smile made its way to your face. You grabbed it and thanked him while doing so. As the bus halted and some of the seats around you became vacant he took the opportunity to take a seat right next to you. 

"So, what does someone dressed as beautiful as you doing in this cold night?" 

Your cheeks warmed up at his kind compliment. He didn't look bad himself. Underneath his ankle length Jacket, he was dressed in a pair of warm looking black pants, an oversized white sweater, and all black high top vans with red laces. 

You on the other hand wore something similar to his outfit. How strange? You caught yourself before you drifted further into your own little paradise. You looked back at him and noticed that he was already staring at you. You cleared your throat before responding to his question. 

"I had a bit of a rough afternoon... but I'm headed over there." You pointed to what you believed was a fair, the place now illuminated as you had basically arrived. Your spidey-like senses were correct. You could stop fairs from a mile away. 

"The St. Vincent fair? What a coincidence... I am headed here myself."

The two of your chuckle and remain sitting, your shoulders meeting every time the bus came to a complete stop. You didn't really need to know him well to see the good in him. At times he would go serious, but would soon relax and sigh. You felt yourself do the same. 

"What brings you here? You got an answer from me, but I didn't hear your side." 

You didn't demand him anything. You simply questioned kindly, and hoped that he'd be okay with opening up to you the same way you had done a couple of minutes ago. He turned to look at you softly. He hesitated for a bit before speaking. He muttered something that came out muffled before he spoke up in a tone you heard clearly. 

"It's a special day for me... I usually try to do something in her honor." 

You rubbed your fingers softly, feeling bad for intruding in his personal life. You were quick to apologize.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm sorry I asked." 

He nodded softly as he pulled the stop cord. He motioned to the rented space that was brightly lit with various fair machines and blinding Christmas lights. 

"This is our stop. Madam, will you do me the honor..."

He reached out a hand and you smiled once again, taking a hold of his. He securely intertwined both of your hands in a tight grasp. Nothing weird you would do with someone you just me. He just held your hand tightly. 

"Where are we headed to?"

He pointed to a cute stuffed dog plush. 

"I want to get that doggie." 

You let out a breathy laugh as you visualized the pout from underneath his mask. He sure was determined to get the plushie. He lost a couple of times before managing to get it on the fourth try. The two of you cheered when he hit the bullseye and scored a perfect score. They handed the stuffed dog with a grumble, but he took it with a lively giggle and a polite bow. Once he made it back to you he handed it over. 

"Here! This one is for you. Call it shiny." 

You couldn't. He had jut won it, but you didn't think it'd be for you. 

"I didn't play though. It's your stuffed Plushie..." 

He pulled out another similar one from behind his back. 

"I got two!!! For getting it perfect on the bullseye." 

You sighed and smiled softly. You reached over and grabbed the cute stuffed animal. 

"Will you give mine a name?"

You were shocked to have him ask that question. You nodded and stared at the stuffed doggie for a while. Something that rhymes with shiny... What could that be?.. 

"Shiber... call him Shiber."

His eyes flashed a smile as he nodded and looked down at Shiber. 

"Annyeong, Shiber! I vow to take good care of you for the rest of my life." 

You looked down at Shiny and did the same thing. 

"Annyeong, Shiny! I vow to also take care of your the rest of my life." 

Once your vows were completed the two of you took off towards the rides. You both screamed a lot to the point where once you made it to the Ferris wheel you could only speak in quiet, hoarse voices. 

"How about some not chocolate while we wait for the line to die down?" You nodded and thanked him. Once he left it hit you that all this time you had the best time of your life with a stranger who's name you did not know. You sighed and closed your eyes. How silly of you...

"Shiny... how silly of me. I haven't even introduced myself to him. Actually, I don't even know his name..." 

"You are absolute right. I got so wrapped up in all the fun we had that I forgot to introduce myself." 

You jumped a bit as he had come back. He still had Shiber wrapped securely underneath his arm, hugging him close while he held what you assumed was two not chocolates. You reached for a hot chocolate and thanked him. It was finally out turn to ride the Ferris wheel. You went in first, and your mysterious Prince Charming second. He sighed and took off his mask to get a sip of the warm drink. You could only stare at him. God, he was beautiful. He was honestly more beautiful thank you... fair, delicate skin with a couple of minimal blemishes, a sweet button nose, and lips as rosy as a freshly bloomed rose. You took in all of his additional features without moving. Something about him... Where had you seen him before? 

"Choi... San?" 

Choi San looked up at you his eyes becoming wide like the first time he laid eyes on you. This time, something else was laced into them.

"You're Choi San... with me..? I-"

He was quick to slip his mask back on avoiding as much eye contact as possible. 

"So you know who I am?..."

Well, not exactly. You had heard of him through your friends who were immensely aware of his existence. You on the other hand, were embarrassed. Someone as successful as him hanging out with a mere you. Oh, what to do... 

"I-I do... but I've only heard of you. My friends... they really like you. You're so... real. So different than what I expected." 

His eyes quivered a little before he looked up at you almost self-conscious. You watched as he looked down again and rubbed his fingers hard, clearly nervous or even awaiting an outraged response to meeting him. You sighed and leaned your head back against the protective glass. 

"I'm sorry, for making you uncomfortable. It's not my intention. Please, I won't overreact. I'm not like that..." 

You weren't looking at him when he stopped his nervous behavior, and looked at you. No, he didn't look at you. He admired you from across the way. A girl with (H/C) (H/S) hair, gold circled glasses, and visible flaws didn't just make him realize just anything... You made him realize one single thing. God, he had fallen for you. I'm such a short span of time, you saw him for who he was. Not for his looks, or even for his career/reputation. You saw him for the real Choi San. His hands trembled softly as he went to take off his mask once more. 

"I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to being this open with anyone other than my group mates... Yes, my name is Choi San. But I'm not that Choi San right now." 

You opened your eyes and brought your head down to look at him from across the way. He watched you quietly while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. You did the same as you had completely forgotten of its existence. You reached out and extended your hand out for him to shake. He didn't hesitate, but was delicate with his action to do so. Your hands met, and his warmth caused you to meet eyes with him. Choi San was once more looking at you.

"I'm (Y/N, L/N)... it's good to finally meet you, Choi San." 

He let out a genuinely happy laugh and smiled, his whole face lighting up. You couldn't help but do the same. It had been years since you were genuinely this happy. You prayed that this moment would last forever. 

"About the question you had asked me, every year away from my grandma and grandpa I celebrate this time by coming to this exact fair. It has always been my favorite fair growing up. I miss them, but I'm unable to go back home and celebrate it there..."

San's tone softened, and he played around with shiber fighting back tears. He chuckled softly and looked up at you. His eyes shined with undeclared emotions while he carried on speaking. 

"The stuffed toy I had received similar to this one it was a gift from my grandma and grandpa. I had named it Shiber... I began to leave behind the things I loved the most, and began to detach myself from every little thing that I truly loved. I even left behind my first Shiber... my one true company, the only thing I had left from my family."

He took a slight break, and then continued to speak some more. 

"My father and mother must be busy at this time. I try to not bother them since they are hard workers. My sister, she's probably off in her studies doing the best she can, like usual. But that's okay. As long as they are okay, that's all that I care about."

A knock against the glass shocked the two of you. We missed the whole ride while we were busy spilling our emotions. You asked the gentleman to allow you guys to go up once more and he kindly followed as instructed never catching a glance of San who was shielding himself. Thankfully there wasn't a line. You two seemed to be the last ones roaming this secret Wonderland. 

"You're brave, San. You're braver than anyone I have met. You're braver than myself. You're braver than anyone else I have met. That makes you the wonderful hearted person you are. That is what makes you beautiful." San's eyes trembled as he kept a steady focus on you. He didn't even move, he only stared at you. 

"Where have you been all my life? Why is it that I didn't understand that I needed someone to warm me up the way you do when I am here with you?..."

His eyes glistened with tears and before he could even be aware, he broke down crying. You followed closely unable to hold yourself together. You got up and took a seat next to him. 

"Don't miss seeing your true worth, San. Your heart is one of pure gold, and your personality is so sweet you've given me a toothache..." 

"Tell me that's true, no more... I never really stop, and that's something that keeps me in this same recurring moment." 

You shook your head, holding his hand tighter. 

"It's something we can face on, together. Even if they laugh at us for trying, let's keep going on. Would you not want that?" 

San looked at you and nodded. He pulled you closer without warning and hugged you tight. 

"Every night, I open my eyes and hoped I can reach being this happy; I hope that one day all my pain won't be the same, and that all my hard work pays for it..."

You held him tighter. He deserved to be this happy. To be comforted through the hardships, through the ups and downs; through the times where he could vanish and never find a way out. You held him tighter. You wouldn't let those times come around. Maybe everything was going to be okay. As long as you held onto one another close, and never let go.


End file.
